


rotten fruit

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Movie, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam ate of Eve's offering, his eyes were opened. He was naked and dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rotten fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Movie canon compliant.

* * *

The bed was cold and the sheets were rough. The body lying beside his was warm but all wrong. The form didn't fit to his just right, and the smell was so different; the taste of it was overripe and potent. Their sticky sweetness was much like her taste; it could only lead to tooth decay.

Thoroughly spent, he felt empty of all emotions as well as his seed.

The strands of her hair that fell on his pillow were tinted auburn; they were supposed to be black as ink.

Sleep had taken hold of his companion; sated and content, she was out, peaceful and deep. Six feet wouldn't be deep enough for her though; she kept coming back to haunt him. She was alive and she was present, and she was the one he had now to comfort him from ghosts.

He didn't dare tell her that the ghosts were the ones he wanted to find solace in. He didn't dare disappoint her. He didn't dare cry until she was drowning in dreams.

Was it her face he had seen when he reached his release? Was it her taste that made his mouth water for the briefest of moments, or her scent that got him high?

Memories came when he did. All he could see was only what his mind chose to recall. Just a ghost now; so vivid in his mind that for the few seconds of his vacuous euphoria he almost felt alive again.

And then he saw the one beneath him, felt her, smelt her, tasted her. A past life suddenly present; a sin back to keep him locked in a stale, stagnant hell. He stared blankly into her orgasmic gaze, and he felt none of it even as his body twitched out the last of his vile, vain pleasure.

She smiled at him; saccharin sweet and blissfully ignoring. She was happy to be his; she would never know - never believe - that she was his sin. The fruit he never should have tasted;  rotten and rancid.

Lilith would be weeping; Eve would be proud.

Adam had made the ultimate mistake.

He now knew how sour Eve's fruit must have tasted. But he did not feel like a god, and he had gained no great knowledge. All he knew now was how his victims felt, but he couldn't find it in him to feel remorse. He was too busy trying to get the taste out of his mouth.


End file.
